


Sunday Morning (NSFW)

by sadwomananonymous



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Birthday Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Pillow Talk, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwomananonymous/pseuds/sadwomananonymous
Summary: I wrote this for my birthday last Sunday. ❤ I really wish my birthday ended up like this, but the pancakes I made turned out really good, so there's that. 💓
Relationships: Shoot McMahon/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Sunday Morning (NSFW)

What a lovely surprise.

It was a little rough trying to open your eyes, forcing to turn back to see what was going on. You woke up to your love softly calling your name, nudging you awake with one of his free Nen hands, holding a tray with a plate of freshly made pancakes. Definitely took you by surprise while you were groggy and still half asleep, but you end up smiling so happily up at him. A big yawn and stretch follows that.

Shoot sat in bed with you as you ate, now woken up and bright, his tiny smile gracing his features while he watched you lovingly, but you noticed right away that he wasn't eating with you.

"Why aren't you eating?" 

"Oh, I'm not that hungry."

"You should eat with me, Shoot!"

"It's alright," he laughs, "there's plenty leftover in the kitchen."

You already have cut off a small piece to hook with your fork, gently holding it to him. "Here... We can share!"

All Shoot could do was chuckle softly at your generosity and concern. He of course accepts the food given to him, enjoying how well it came out because of himself. You end up giving every other bite of the breakfast to him after you eat, which humored him. He was suppose to be feeding _you_ , not the other way around. 

After you finished eating, you take your time sipping your warm coffee as Shoot removes the tray from the bed, using a floating hand of his for more convenience. It will be placed on the floor nearby for now. He didn't want to leave your side. 

This was turning out to already be such a nice day, mostly from the love of your life. It was always a good day when you got to be with Shoot. The only slight downside was that it was Sunday. But, since it was, the majority of places were closed, your work was closed for the day, and Shoot had nowhere to be at the moment. How did this day work out in such a beautiful way?

Shoot and you now lie in bed comfortably together, snuggled up closely under the covers, partially covering up your naturally warm bodies. The sunlit bedroom was filled with soft kisses and sweet pillow talk between just the two of you. 

"Thank you so much for breakfast," you say in between a few gentle kisses from him. "It was really good."

"I'm happy you liked it."

A kiss to your forehead slowly leads to a kiss to your temple, and a trail of kisses across your cheek back to your lips.

"You're too sweet to me..."

"Well... So are you."

You cup his cheek in your hand, which makes his smile spread before you hum contently. 

"I'm honestly surprised that you don't have to meet up with Morel or Knuckle today," you softly bring up. 

Shoot takes a moment to chuckle to himself. "Not that I'm aware of, at least." He trails a few pecks from your cheek to the area of your jaw beside your earlobe. "If anyone calls...I'll just let them know I'm busy with something much more important."

Your giggle erupts from you at the sudden comment, a gentle pat of his bare chest playfully from your hand when you stare up at him, and he down at you. "Shoot, no! Don't miss work because of me."

You knew how Shoot valued his work being a Hunter, especially at his high rank with so many other talented, hard working individuals in various fields. Shoot would never miss a day of work in his life...unless if he was incredibly under the weather. So hearing him say that humored you greatly. He wouldn't actually go through with it, and you knew that.

Any of your concerned thoughts were pushed out of your mind as his lips go right back to your own, kissing each other with a little more force behind the happy, now passionate actions. You end up smiling into him, which makes him grin in return.

"There's nowhere else I would rather be than here...with you..."

Shoot's low voice trails off as his lips trail down your jaw to the base of your neck softly, tickling your skin with his warm sighs to himself that only he could hear. You let out a quiet hum at how nice it felt.

His left hand somehow snuck its way into your top, a new baggy shirt of his, to rub your stomach comfortingly. Reflexively, your heartbeat picked up its pace, while you give your own soothing caresses to his toned chest. When he goes back to leaning over you, you lazily trace your fingertip along the dips and creases of his muscles, and he shivers a bit at the action.

"So..." Your voice trails off, trying to think of your question properly. "...What do you have planned for the day?"

Shoot's pale face seemed to be growing a light tint of color at how heated and intimate everything suddenly became. The woman below him, his lover, was giving him such a lovely look into his eyes, enjoying the tender moment together, smiling ever so gently. You were just too warm and soft and intoxicating, burning up at how you were innocently rubbing your hand against his chest and abdomen admiringly. He suddenly felt himself tense and... _oh_. Shoot actually twitches in his boxers at a certain touch you give him, trailing lower down his belly and hips, still innocent caresses. You failed to really take notice in anything, thankfully.

"...N-nothing." That's all his mouth could get out. 

"Nothing?"

"Well..." He felt the corner of his lips curl as he was speaking, suddenly bashful. "Other than staying in bed with you..."

You had to let out a quiet chuckle at that. "Sounds perfect, Shoot."

Another kiss or two is shared, and you end up sighing into his mouth so happily, holding the back of his head with your dominant hand.

"...I love you."

There was something truly special whenever he heard those words from you. He was still surprised they were directed at him, no matter how long he had been with you. He loses himself in that tiny moment, feeling lovestruck and needy over you. Nothing but the sound of his lips against yours, in between soft sighs of delight, fill the bedroom.

Shoot is quick to trail his left hand against your soft and smooth skin still underneath your top, lingering against your hips and your chest. He is also quick to tug gently on the edge of said top, moving a bit to reach his right hand down to grab hold of the bottom. Your eyes slowly widen up at him now hovering over you completely.

He is quietly admiring your bashful form as you allow him to undress you, pulling the baggy shirt fully from you to toss it on the bed behind him. Shoot's pale blue eyes linger over your exposed body, subtly biting the inside of his lip at how you squirm slightly under his gaze, taking notice of your pink, perky nipples slowly hardening from the cool air of the bedroom. You looked so cute.

The way Shoot looked down at you was making your heart race. Eyes lidded, cheeks dusted in a light pink, breaths heavy from his chest, it was making you shy. He leans over onto you, pressing himself to your smaller, softer body to kiss you again. You involuntarily let out a soft sigh turned moan into his mouth when you feel something quite hard press against your lower half, twitching with every other kiss.

Soon, Shoot is hesitantly sliding down your body, kissing every area of skin he could as he travels lower and lower, his hot breath making your cool skin shiver in anticipation. His lips stop to give attention to your chest, kissing your breasts one at a time, flicking the flat of his tongue against your hard, yet sensitive nipples. Your back arches against his mouth, noisy at how you were already aching for him, more so when he grazed his teeth against them in a slight bite. When he reaches your stomach, he takes himself away to kiss all the way up your ankles to the sensitive skin of your inner thighs. You couldn't help the almost silent whine that leaves you.

Shoot takes his time, slowly and carefully, placing open mouthed kisses to your lower half, in between the most gentle, tender licks of his warm tongue around your inner and outer lips, and you whine even louder. As you lightly buck you lips in response, he holds your right thigh with his good arm, keeping you in place on the bed. _Oh, he always teased you so subtly with his mouth..._ So sweet and caring, it would make you incoherent and blank. Shoot always left you a mess, whimpering underneath him as he quietly gets lost in your bliss.

"Oh...Shoot..."

He hums in delight as he licks your warm, wet entrance fully, but only for a moment, pulling away with a slight trail of saliva to admire your now dripping wet pussy. His callused thumb grazes over your clit, petting the slight hair above it with another low hum, making you gasp and shake against the matress. Shoot spares you with continuing his sweet, thorough licks to your entrance, sneaking gentle strokes against your swelling bundle of nerves with his thumb. The needy whimpers that leave you make him go just a touch faster, eager for you to finish. 

Only so many more presses against your clit and you finish hard into his mouth, whining loudly while he continues to devour you. There was a slight pause of breath, but he is soon bringing his wet tongue to your oversensitive bud to pleasure you even further. The cry you moan out leaves him breathless.

"Ahh, _Shoot!!_ "

A hand tangles in his long lavender hair as he refuses to let go of you, not until you come a few more times for him. In the back of his mind, he really wants to tell you that. _Come for me again..._ But he's too shy for that. Instead, he moans into you, lost in pleasuring you with his mouth. Every once in a while, a gasp or groan leave you so suddenly, your body twitching uncontrollably, and you're honestly lost in the oversensitivity that you have no idea if you're able to finish again. 

You are then left crying out his name softly, tears pricking the edge of your tightly closed eyes when he does get you to that breaking point again. Your fingers lightly press into him, fingernails slightly scratching his scalp while he carefully eases you through your orgasm. He ducks down to lap up everything dripping from your entrance eagerly, not pulling away until he was satisfied that he cleaned up the mess he made.

A gasp gets caught in your throat when you're met with his face. Pink, shy, and glossy with your orgasm. Which made your face darken embarrassingly. He wipes his chin with the back of his wrist, licking his lips before he kisses you. You shivered at the taste of yourself, salty and bitter, but you don't mind.

"...Are you alright?"

You take a moment to take a few good breaths, chest heaving. "I-I'm alright."

Shoot leans up gently to shrug off his boxers, tossing them away to now be fully naked before you. Your eyes trail over his strong, exposed body, breath hitched as he stands fully in attention for you. He rubs his strong, callused hands along your thick thighs, caressing them as he suddenly starts to grind himself against your wet lower lips. The action is enough to have you melting into the bed below you, letting out such a needy whine. 

"I...want you," Shoot moans softly, voice husky and low.

Words failed you, staring up at him with such embarrassed, lidded eyes, lost in what he was doing to you. His name almost silently leaves your lips in a breath.

Shoot surprises you with a sweet, caring thrust inside of you, his long, hard cock sliding into you so smoothly by how wet you were. The strained moan that is ripped from your throat leaves him dazed. He strokes your love handles lovingly as you relax into him, yet still so achingly tight around him inside of you.

His thrusts are gentle, keeping his consistently sweet pace that he always had, but he stays upright, holding your hips flush against him and watching you with such a heated look in his soft eyes. Shoot already felt himself picking up his pace, only slightly, feeling his body gradually reach that breaking point.

"_-_____..." He moans, weakly. " _Oh, _____--_!"

You whimper loudly into the space between Shoot and you, feeling yourself squeezing around him so tightly you were physically aching. How Shoot was hitting that little tender spot deep inside of you was bringing you to your orgasm quickly. With a strained, weak moan, you come rather hard, and that is enough to make him practically whine through his own orgasm, much to your surprise. Your body trembles with each twitch of him as he comes deeply inside of you.

Both of you still, covered in a light sweat and feeling the post-sex soreness, finding your lost air once again. Shoot is about to carefully slide out of you until you stop him with a touch of your hand against his own. 

"Shoot--!"

He stops, worried that something was wrong. 

"...Please stay inside of me," you whisper.

 _Oh._ He sighs softly, taking care in keeping himself deep inside of you as he could be, carefully leaning down to kiss your lips. You reach your hand up to hold the back of his head, fingers threading through his long hair again as you melt into his embrace. Both of you were warm and wet and sticky, but it didn't bother you in the slightest. Nor did it bother him. You just didn't want him to leave.

Kissing Shoot lasted for so long that he, now softened a little, pops out of you, but still near your entrance. It embarrassed him, but he ignored it for now.

"I love you," he says so sincerely and full of love. 

Of course, you return it with the same emotion. "I love you, too."

Out of nowhere, you hear the soft, distant shakes of thunder, making you jump faintly.

"...Is it raining?"

It was a little hard to see through the window, but it was indeed starting to rain. It taps against the roof calmly, thought it was slowly picking up. Shoot watches it fall for a moment before he turns his attention back to you, lost in thought when he sighs.

"Well...at least I already have your cake finished."

Your eyebrows furrow at that. "You baked me a cake?"

Shoot's eyes widened. "W-What? I -- I mean..." He couldn't believe that he just spoiled his surprise to you. "...I wanted to surprise you," he admits.

"Oh, Shoot!" You give him a smooch to his naturally pouty lips, proceeding to throw your arms around his neck tightly. "You always do so much for me!" 

He feels that he doesn't do enough for you, and he's about to tell you that until you steal the words right from his slightly parted mouth.

"I don't ever do enough for you."

When you release him from your embrace, his smile is small, yet so warm.

"_____, you do more for me than you realize." A peck is pressed against your forehead, and you hum into his throat.

The rain did pick up, pouring down from the thick, darkened clouds above that came through. The shower wasn't that harsh however, rather soothing as you remain lying underneath Shoot's warm, toned body. You couldn't resist petting him again, tracing along his dips and creases. Lost in quiet admiration, you cup his breast in your smaller hand.

Poor Shoot was always embarrassed when you did things like that, though it did feel nice. The feeling of your soft, slow hands all over his body made him incredibly weak. It was difficult to believe someone as kind and beautiful as you thought he was attractive. He felt your hands reach around his body to caress the parts of his back and side you could reach, sighing at how gentle you were with him, like he were to break.

When he leans down to kiss you, humming into your lips at the relaxing touches, he suddenly felt your hand trail low enough to cup his bottom. Shoot lightly jumps at the bold action, face turning nervously pink when you caress him. You give his toned behind a firm squeeze in your small hand. A playful laugh escapes you into his chest when he gasps silently above you.

"Oi, oi..." His eyes catch your amused expression, not being able to hold his own quiet chuckle down at you. It was hilarious how your short arm had to reach quite far in order to grab his behind. For him, he had no problem reaching down to squeeze you own, which makes you squeal happily. His heart swelled at that, grinning. He enjoyed the playful and intimate moments with you so much.

There was a time spent just starring into each other's eyes, enjoying the closeness of one another, relaxed and in bliss.

You thought of something so silly that it made you smile to yourself, pressing your lips together reflexively. Shoot laughed because of it.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"...Have you heard of...birthday spankings?"

His eyebrows furrowed, holding back his chuckle. "What?"

"Well...supposedly, you get a spank for every year you were born on your birthday," you explain, failing to not smile embarrassingly underneath his gaze.

He had never heard of that before. It sounded like you just made it up. "...Are you wanting me to...?"

"No! No," you giggle, "I'm not." You honestly didn't. The "tradition" alone was ridiculous. You just thought it would be funny to talk about with him.

Shoot hums to himself in thought, leaning into you to graze your lips with his own. "It _is_ temping."

A playful pat of his chest like before, and you're gasping in surprise as he grins.

" _Shoot McMahon_ , you stop it!" 

It always hit him a little different whenever you would call him by his full name. He never thought of his name in that way, but he enjoyed the way you said it. The way it came from your lips made his heart skip. 

The urge to dip down and kiss you overtook him, slow and sweet, and when he pets the top of your head with soothing caresses, you hum in delight.

"...I wouldn't mind spankings from you," you whisper shyly against him. You wish you could just tell him that you wanted him to spank you, but you couldn't bring yourself to.

Shoot could feel his face start to burn, his heartbeat picking up slightly at the idea as he was heavily considering it. _Very_ temping. He gave you one last peck to your mouth before you decide to carefully turn yourself over on your stomach, partially on your right side, thighs barely parted. Shoot eyes roam your naked body, taking a much needed deep breath when you attempt to be confident. He didn't notice your left arm reaching out to grip his thigh desperately.

"...Please touch me, Shoot." 

You are left without air when you give your behind a slight wiggle, your heart beating fast inside your chest. The urge to be playful stroke in the happy moment, and though you were bashful and flushed underneath Shoot, he would be more than happy to indulge in you.

He immediately went to cup it with his right hand appreciatively. Shoot is slow, caressing your bottom and admiring your lovely body, trying to keep himself focused. It felt so good to pamper you, and you absolutely loved it, melting under his strong yet gentle hands. Shoot really wanted to just...give you a good, playful spank, but he was so shy on the spot. He was relieved to hear the delightful sounds from you, moaning at his loving, caring touches. He just didn't want to hurt you at all, but you were so incredibly encouraging, even within intimacy. 

You anticipated eagerly what your lover was going to do until a soft, yet solid slap against your cheek left you gasping. It stung faintly, rubbing it soothingly for a long minute until he slaps you again. Your gasps turn into whimpers when he continues to do it, a left hand suddenly slides in between your thighs, fingertips teasing against your still soaking wet lips. He physically felt you tightening, his fingers grazing your opening. 

After the fifth spank, Shoot caresses the sensitive skin of your ass. Carefully, he leans down into you, pressing his chest against your back, lips hovering over your ear. Shoot didn't really want to give you birthday spankings, but...that alone felt _really good_ to do. The idea sounded silly in the first place. However, you were left a panting mess, which made him grow very hot. He places a kiss to your neck, and you strain a moan.

"Shoot..." You hold in your whine when his left hand disappears. "...I want you. _Please...take me, Shoot._ "

The man almost choked when you take the opportunity to press your butt up into his lower half, already feeling his erection pressing against you. You were embarrassed, but the need you felt for him was taking over your rational thoughts. You needed him now.

Shoot wasted no time lining his leaking head to your dripping hole, still leaking out his own come, shyly thrusting inside of you like before. Whimpers pour from you as Shoot is careful, but skillfully rutting into you so damn smoothly that it leaves him groaning above you. That alone, along with his quick, caring thrusts, makes you shake.

"You feel _so good_ , _____..." 

Words fail you completely in the moment, lost in your own pleasure. He feels you up with his left hand as he props himself up with his right forearm above your head, caressing your warm body and squeezing your ass admiringly. Shoot continued to keep this second round tender and sweet, but it somehow felt more intense than before. He knew how much you loved being pampered from behind. You were lying weak in his embrace. 

" _Shoot...please!_ Please, I--! _Ahh!_ "

You had no idea what you were really trying to beg for, but you desperately wanted yourself, and him, to come. Only after so many more thrusts, you're squirting hard onto Shoot's cock, and _oh_ he actually felt it, you fluttering tightly with every movement. Breathless, choked moans leave your throat.

It takes him some time to reach his orgasm, thrusting gradually rougher into your soaking, oversensitive pussy, face pressing further and further into your hair until he finally finishes deep inside of you, whining loudly into your ear at the overwhelming feeling. Shoot moans your name softly, tightly squeezing your hip when it eases.

Everything stops again as you both regain the air you lost. Shoot continues to stay inside of you, though the sweat that covered him and poured on top of you made him feel disgusted. To you, it felt comforting in the moment, while he petted your own sweaty skin and held you to him in a sweet embrace for however long you wanted to lie there. He was able you kiss your lips from this angle, after you both turned your faces to one another.

"That felt so good," you whisper, cheeks pink. 

When he kisses your cheek, he lets out a quiet, "It did." He has to hold back his life when he whispers, " _Although_...you didn't get the amount of spanks you were suppose to..."

You giggle loudly into the shared space between you both, making him laugh along with you as he nuzzles into your warm and happy face. It felt so good to hear your laugh, even while he was still inside of you. 

Both of you _really_ needed to get out of bed now. Him and you could always come back to it later.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my birthday last Sunday. ❤ I really wish my birthday ended up like this, but the pancakes I made turned out really good, so there's that. 💓


End file.
